The reaction of a carboxylic acid acylating agent, particularly a polycarboxylic agent such as a succinic acid acylating agent with a poly-functional compound such as alkanol tertiary monoamine can produce complex products. For example, diesters, disalts, and ester/salts could be produced. Such products could involve reactions of one or or more acylating agents and/or one or more alkanol amine molecules. Furthermore, the polarity of such products and their interaction with hydrophilic and/or lipophilic systems such as oil and water systems appears to be complex.
It is an object of this invention to produce nitrogen-containing, phosphorus-free carboxylic acid derivatives of certain alkanol tertiary monoamines. Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent upon the study of the following specification and claims.